Movie Snacks
by TyriaT
Summary: GSR. Sara and Grissom watch a movie in Grissom's townhome and eat snacks provided by Grissom.


**Title:** Movie Snacks

**Author:** TyriaT

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer:** No, they are not mine. Oh the things I'd do to Grissom if they were…

**Pairing:** GSR

**Author Notes:** This story was came about after watching the popcorn episode on "Good Eats" on the Food Network. They showed a trivia fact, and this story instantly popped into my head.

As always, a huge thank you to my beta LosingInTranslation for looking this overAnd please give me feedback. It's the only way I know if these stories are actually any good.

If anyone catches the West Wing quote, I'll be highly impressed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She knocked on the door, still disbelieving she was there. It had all started after shift one day. Sara was walking by his office when she heard him call her name. She stopped and backtracked into his office.

They had been doing random things together every once in a while; eating breakfast or dinner, watching movies. On the occasional days that they both had the evening off, they would do something more involved; go to the body farm, the theater. Once they even went out into the desert and looked at constellations.

That was the first night he kissed her.

After that evening, they never parted ways without a kiss, but they had never been inside each others homes. That was why Sara had been shocked when Grissom, after calling her into his office, asked her to come over to his condo to watch a movie. She had asked if he wanted her to bring anything, but he said he already had a snack millions of moviegoers enjoyed every day.

She went home after shift to change out of her work clothes and into something a little more appropriate for a date; jeans and a tank top…much better. On the drive over she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach, but then wondered if she told Gris about them, would he like to take a closer look? The thought made her laugh, which served to relieve some of the tension she had been feeling.

She nervously climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Sara didn't have to wait long before he opened the door. They smiled nervously at each other, taking in the other's appearance.

"Sara, you look…nice. Umm, come in."

He ushered her through the door and closed it quickly. She turned around to face him taking in his blue button-down shirt, which was left open at the neck; his khakis; and his bare feet, which she thought was cute. Finally making her way back up to his face, Gil searched her eyes for just a second before reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, and then he leaned in for a small kiss.

Sara closed her eyes and moaned softly at the touch of his lips to hers. When the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes with a blissful smile. "Hi." He rubbed his thumb lightly over her bottom lip and looked at her as if in a trance. Her smile grew to a grin when there was no answer from him. "Gil?"

The laughter he heard in her voice allowed him to come back to reality. "Take a seat on the couch and I'll get us something to drink. I hope you like animated movies."

"Depends on the movie." She moved to sit down and noticed an average sized, white box with no writing on it on the coffee table, in front of the couch.

"Have you ever seen 'A Bug's Life'?" Grissom pulled a bottle of Pinot Noir out of his fridge, looked at the label, and then set it onto the counter. "How about a glass of wine?"

She turned around on the couch and looked into the kitchen at Grissom, her face and tone openly teasing. "Planning on loosening my inhibitions, Gris?"

He looked into her eyes. "If you like…Wine?"

"Sure." She shrugged. He turned his attention to opening the bottle when Sara added, "and no." He lifted his head raising an eyebrow in question, asking her to go on. "I've never seen 'A Bug's Life'."

He smiled and turned back to the bottle. "Then you are in for a treat. I rather enjoy it…even if it isn't very accurate."

Sara laughed and turned her attention back to the mysterious box on the table. "Of course, you would point that out." Feeling her curiosity overwhelm her, she picked up the box and shook it lightly. A rattling could be distinctly heard coming from the box.

She frowned at it, the plain exterior telling no secrets, and called over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "Hey Gris?"

"Yes?"

The answer was whispered right into her ear which made her jump and caused the box to rattle more. Then a glass of wine slid into view. She followed the hand holding it to the arm, all the way back to find Grissom's face right next to her own, his eyes shining with laughter. She tried to glare at him, but she just couldn't hold in her smile. Sara shook her head and turned back to the box. Holding it in one hand she took the wine she had been offered and set the glass on the table. Grissom moved around to the other side of the couch.

"What's in the box?"

He placed his glass beside hers, and then sat on the couch close to her; his arm laid across the back behind her, his knee lightly touching hers, and his face turned towards her. "Open it and see for yourself."

The slight shaking of the box gave away the nervousness she felt at his proximity. She slowly lifted the lid and looked inside. Frowning, she turned to him and asked, "Please tell me these aren't what I think they are?"

He smirked, "What do you think they are?"

"They look like…" she turned back to the box, "bugs…" she brought the box closer and shook it to move the items around slightly. "…dead bugs."

He reached into the box and pulled one out. "Actually, they're dry roasted ants. Try one."

He put the ant in front of her face and she instantly reeled backwards away from the hand. "Gris! You said you had a snack people eat at the movies."

He moved his hand away from her. "People do eat these at the movies."

Sara dropped the box back onto the coffee table. "I was expecting popcorn, or maybe Goobers, but not ants." Her face showed her disgust at just the thought of actually consuming the so-called treats.

"At movie theaters in South America, people eat roasted ants instead of popcorn." He again extends his arm and offers the ant to her. "Try one."

She leaned into the arm resting behind her and pushed the one holding the ant away. "No!"

He shrugged. "Fine then." He moved his arm to eat the ant himself.

But found that it would not be moved easily. Sara's hand was still on his arm and prevented it from moving, her eyes still warily watching the ant. "If you think I'm letting your mouth anywhere near me after you've eaten that…"

He gave her his best, sad, pleading face. "Come on, Sara. I bet you would taste really good with roasted ants."

Sara whirled her head to look at him. Her mouth worked, trying to say something, but nothing came out, her eyes and brow showing her confusion that he would actually say something like that out loud on purpose.

The hand that lay on the back of the couch began to play with her hair as he leaned in close, his eyebrows dancing up and down for effect. "Willing to let me experiment?"

The laughter in his voice and the wink he gave her after his comment knocked her out of her trance. "Not a chance!"

He moved closer to her, their lips almost touching, their breath intermingling. "Then I better kiss you now, because I plan on watching this movie the way it should be enjoyed."

He looked away to drop the ant back into the box and to give Sara the opportunity to move away if his comments scared her, or just in case he was moving too fast for her. When his eyes came back to her face, he noticed that she hadn't moved. In fact, her eyes were trained on his mouth.

His eyes slid down to look at her mouth just as her tongue flicked out to moisturize them, which caused him to swallow, and made his eyes burn in hunger. His hand, now free of the roasted ant, moved to cup her cheek. He leaned in to claim his kiss.

Once again, the touch of his lips caused Sara to release a soft moan. Her hands moved toward his face; the one running lightly along his jaw, rubbing his beard, and the other resting on his shoulder with the thumb tracing the edge of his beard.

At her quick and ready response, he deepened the kiss; his tongue asking for entry against her lips and immediately attaining it. His hand stopped playing with her hair and moved down to the small of her back to pull her closer. Unconsciously he leaned into her, which caused her to slowly lean backwards until she lay completely prone upon the couch. Turning to maintain contact with her mouth, he knelt on the couch, and, once she was lying down, he settled himself gently against her; his legs straddling one of hers.

She moved her head to lay back against the couch, and only broke contact in order to pull in a huge breath of air. The movement caused her neck to arch, baring it to him, and he took instant advantage of it.

"Oh, God, Gil," Sara moaned when she had finally pulled in enough oxygen to speak.

While his lips explored her neck, Sara's arms moved to hold him closer. One hand held him at the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the curls she found there, while the other slid along his back pulling, practically begging for more contact, and getting tangled up in his shirt with the movement.

His lips continued southward, kissing and licking every inch of her exposed chest, but going no further than the tank top boundary. His right hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder, playing with the strap of her top. His left moved to the waistband of her jeans and lower. He ran his hand over and gently squeezed her butt, pushing her into him further. He savored the feeling of being pressed tightly to her. He moved his hand upwards just as she pulled his shirttail from his pants, both their hands reaching skin simultaneously.

At the touch they both gasped. Grissom raised his head and they looked into each other's eyes, as they insured that it was still safe to move forward. Seeing the answer she wanted, Sara finally pulled his head to hers and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

With the go ahead given on both sides, clothing was discarded very quickly. Her top was the first to go, since it was quite easily removed, and then flung across the room. She was still unbuttoning his shirt when her bra was removed and his mouth hungrily attacked a nipple. His mouth on her breast caused all thought to vanish from her brain. Sara groaned loudly and clasped his head to her chest, his shirt completely forgotten.

Her clothing was not. His hands moved down and found the front of her jeans while his mouth was still acquainting itself with her breasts. When he had them completely undone, he rose from the couch to pull them completely off her body. He stood there for a minute, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe, as he took in the sight of her nearly naked body.

Sara started to feel self-conscious about her body and was about to cover up her breasts when he swallowed and struggled to breathe out, "You're so beautiful."

A grin slowly took over Sara's face at the power of his words. She let her eyes roam over his body. His still clothed body. Sara, not happy with that one bit, spoke up, "While you're up there…"

His eyes instantly went to her face and, at her pause, he quirked an eyebrow in question

Her eyes smoldered, "…get those pants off."

He smirked and hastily did her bidding, along with removing his shirt and boxers, then crashed back into her. It left her no time to admire him, but she was sure another opportunity would present itself.

They got acquainted with each other's body via their hands, while their tongues renewed their embrace. His hands slipped beneath her panties to enjoy the feel of her butt without the jeans, and pulled her tightly against him, his erection making itself felt against her belly. She left the exploration of his chest to run her hands down his belly to his crotch, allowing her fingers to feel the full length of him.

He moved one hand around from her bottom, over her hip, to rest over her mound. He slid his fingers in between her lips and delved into the inviting moisture he discovered there. Once again her gasp cased their mouths to break apart, giving them both a chance to take in some air.

"Someone's a little wet," he teased against her ear.

"Mmmm, I'm not the only one," she said while rubbing the beads of moisture she found emerging from the head of his cock.

His fingers left her and she whimpered in disappointment, until she realized he had begun to push her underwear down. "I guess I forgot to remove these."

"Allow me." She pushed him slightly off of her and moved her legs to allow her toes to kick the panties away.

Once again he moved his fingers over her mound and back between her lips, making sure to rub her clit as he passed over it. As he leaned in to nibble her ear, he whispered, "You, Miss Sidle, are exceptionally smart."

Her eyes closed, she gasped out, "You'd be surprised…what I can…come up with…when properly motivated."

He slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, while he continued stimulating her clit with his thumb. Her breathing became heavier and her moans incoherent when suddenly she yelled out, "Stop!"

His body tensed instantly, trying to figure out if he had hurt her in any way.

She brought his face to hers, giving him a deep kiss. "I want you, Gil."

His body relaxed slightly, relieved that she didn't want to stop completely. "I want you, too. I was just…"

"No," she interrupted. "Now…I need you now."

He started to shift over her when thoughts of protection entered his mind. "Condom?"

"Pill."

The thought of entering her with nothing between them caused him to become painfully aroused. He only hoped that she was just as close as he was when he moved between her open legs. He looked down just long enough to guide himself into her, and then looked up to carefully watch her face as he slowly slid home.

She gasped sharply at the intense sensation. As he slid further inside, Sara's eyes shut involuntarily. "Ahh…yes."

When he was completely sheathed by her, Grissom rested his forehead against hers, his one hand tangled in her hair, the other supporting her lower back, their breath intermingling.

Then he started to thrust slowly into her.

She dragged her heels slowly up his calves, to the space above his butt, while he moved inside her. Once in place, she crossed her legs at the ankles, encircling him completely, and held him tightly to her. "More," she breathed into his mouth.

He picked up his pace and started thrusting harder into her. Their breathing became faster and again she only said, "More."

Again he thrust harder and faster than before. Their chests were heaving, and a sweat broke out, which caused their skin to make a deliciously decadent slapping noise each time their bodies joined. His forehead slid off of hers and he buried his face into her neck.

Suddenly her breathing caught; once…twice and he could feel her cumming around his cock, her muscles squeezing him tight. He slammed into her a couple more times, and then cried out, "Sara!", as he continued thrusting until he was spent.

When Grissom finally caught his breath, he moved so that his back pressed against the couch but he was still partially over her and started toying with her hair. She turned her head to look at him. "Well, that was…"

He chimed in when she didn't say anything right away. "Unexpected?"

She laughed then watched herself tracing patterns with her fingers on his chest. "Yeah. But also nice." She looked at his face. "Really nice. It was way up there in terms of niceness." She bit her lip. "Please stop me from rambling."

He leaned over and kissed her. "That work."

"Mmmm, yes."

He leaned back and propped an arm under his head. "How about the movie?" She looked confused, so he explained. "You remember. The reason you came over in the first place?"

Laughing she said, "Sounds good. But I'm still not eating those things."

"That's alright. I've got something for you in the kitchen." He gave her a quick kiss before climbing over her and putting on his slacks.

Sara lay back on the couch and watched Grissom struggle into his pants, and then walk into the next room. _Damn, _she thought, _how does a 50 year old man married to his work have a butt like that?_ Sara enjoyed the view immensely and knew she was going to have to makes excuses for him to be naked more often.

She got up, picked his shirt off of the floor and buttoned it up before he came back from the kitchen triumphantly with another white box in hand. He raised his eyebrow at her change in attire, but said nothing. Instead gave her the box as he retrieved his own from the coffee table.

Sara looked at the box skeptically. "What is this?"

He climbed over her and settled himself behind her, essentially in his former reclined position. "Open it."

She looked at him. "This is sounding very familiar."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just open the box."

Giving in, she rolled to her side, opened it and looked in. She turned her head back towards him and questioned, "Chocolate?"

He smiled and nodded.

She looked at the box, then looked back at him. "I don't know if I trust you. How do I know these aren't chocolate covered bugs?"

He pulled one of the chocolates out of the box and put it into his mouth. After working it around inside his mouth for a couple seconds, he took it out. In his fingers was a peanut with all the chocolate sucked off. "Happy now, Thomas?"

She glared at him then turned to completely face the TV. "Just start the movie."

He slid an arm underneath her and spooned her against him. She sat her box on the floor while his was placed on an end table at their heads. They were just finishing with the credits when Sara spoke up.

"You know Gris, some of these have a different texture than a nut."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…they almost have the texture of…puffed rice…well maybe a little harder than rice and the flavor is different."

"Different how? Are they unappetizing?"

"No…not unappetizing…just different." She turned to look him in the eye. "What exactly is in these, Gil?"

He smiled enigmatically, popped an ant into his mouth, and returned his attention to the movie.


End file.
